


【ダンキバ】蜂蜜色の期待 蜂蜜色的期待

by moondoop



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoop/pseuds/moondoop
Summary: 授权翻译，肉段cut，没肉的在lofter上
Relationships: Dande/Kibana, Leohan, Leon/Raihan, dnkb
Kudos: 30





	【ダンキバ】蜂蜜色の期待 蜂蜜色的期待

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【ダンキバ】蜂蜜色の期待](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557158) by カンロ. 



丹帝从浴室出来之后就这么进入了卧室，便看见换上了居家服盘坐在king size的床上的奇巴纳。而奇巴纳在发觉丹帝来了之后也没有什么紧张的气氛地向他展露了往常那样把牙齿露出来的笑容。

“你可要感谢本大爷啊，丹帝。”

将将——、像是配着这样的音效散落赛床上的是润滑液和避孕套之类的，还有不怎么想把那个名字说出口的塑料制或是橡胶材质的道具。丹帝深深地叹了口气后按住有点痛的头。

“全都是新的哦！”  
“…啊——，嗯，啊——。虽然我想说的有很多，但是奇巴纳啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“对初学者来说那个，……是不是难度有点高啊？”  
“是吗？…嗯——，那就、”

奇巴纳用手抵着下巴思考一阵子后就把润滑液和套子交给丹帝，而那些色彩鲜艳的被称为“玩具”的东西就被奇巴纳的手全部扫到地板上。真是粗暴啊，在丹帝看着散落的各种颜色时奇巴纳把身体摊成大字型倒在床单上。

“想从哪里来都可以，丹帝。”  
“奇、奇巴纳？”  
“快点啊，冠军。你的第一次，就有本大爷收下了，……用这里。”

看到曲起膝盖把双脚打开的奇巴纳，丹帝咽下口中涌出的唾液。被因为热量融化的金色双目注视着而感到了快感，奇巴纳呼出了温热的气息。像是要把那股气息也吞下一般咬住那双嘴唇，丹帝把自己埋进了两腿之间。

“啊、唔……”  
“奇巴纳…，你还好吗……？”  
“哈、你、好烦…、嗯、”

再次堵住那喋喋不休的嘴，一边从衣服上缓慢地抚摸着他一边用舌头擦过他独特的牙齿，奇巴纳像是吃了一惊地颤抖这身体，并用手圈住了丹帝的脖子，像是在忍耐着什么一般抓住他那还有点潮湿的紫色长发。丹帝的眉头因为些微的痛楚皱起，但紧闭双眼的奇巴纳没有发现这点。虽然没有能够用来比较的对象，但他应该时比较敏感的体质吧，丹帝呆呆地想。  
稍微分开了因为换了不同角度亲吻而布满津液的嘴唇，对奇巴纳说了声衣服后，就看到那双慢慢睁开的快要融化的一片湖蓝。  
刚才的豪气消失不见，变得温顺的奇巴纳点点头之后把手从丹帝的头发上挪开，高举双手好让衣服更容易脱下。显露出因为热量而染上薄红的丝滑的褐色肌肤，看到这幅煽情的光景时丹帝情不自禁地吻了下去，那经过锻炼的腹肌在被亲吻时都会惹人怜爱地颤抖，用指头在肚脐那部分摩擦的话奇巴纳就会吐出甜腻的呻吟并颤动腰肢。丹帝咬住他一边颤着腰一边拱起的喉间并一路往上舔吻，到达唇边时奇巴纳寻求着丹帝一般伸出长长的舌头回应。

“哈、……丹、帝、嗯，”

一边重复着让人不禁怀疑是不是会把嘴唇亲肿的缠绵的亲吻一边爱抚着那因为浅浅的呼吸而上下起伏的胸膛时，奇巴纳叫出他的名字。奇巴纳睁着像是马上就要落下眼泪的布满水光的眸子，用手指缠上搭在他胸口的丹帝的手，然后引导着往奇巴纳的下腹滑去。那里不用说内裤了，就连睡衣的裤子上都浮现出了一滩水迹。感受到丹帝手上的热度，腰部慢吞吞地蹭了上去。

“啊、唔啊，…嗯嗯，”  
“奇巴纳。”  
“哈、嗯嗯……，摸、我，快点”  
奇巴纳把手压在嘴巴上抑制住声音，把脸瞥向一边逃离丹帝的视线。丹帝一边觉得他这样的动作也非常可爱，一边脱下他的衣物。  
他的内衣已经被白浊的液体浸湿得发挥不了它本来的功用，丹帝这才发现奇巴纳在刚刚发出甜腻的呻吟时已经达到了高潮。

“去了一次了？”  
“别什么、事、都、说…！！啊，”  
“…哈哈，抱歉。要脱了哦，奇巴纳。”  
“真是、你给我闭嘴…！！”  
“我才不要。”

亲眼见证自己给与的爱抚确实能够给他带来快感，丹帝的心情十分高涨。自己只是用笨拙的爱抚把想对奇巴纳做的事做了一遍，却得到他甚至有点过度的反应，本来还以为是对这种事有经验的他为了照顾新手而做出来的演技，但事实好像与想象的不同。他是真的很敏感啊，丹帝这么想着褪下奇巴纳的内裤。  
奇巴纳释放过一次之后仍然保持着硬度的下体在空气中颤了一下。丹帝干燥的手抚摸着毛发被处理干净的细滑的肌肤，在根部处用手指挠痒一样磨蹭着往上。奇巴纳的大腿大幅地抖了一下后透明的液体便弄脏了丹帝的手指。

“舒服吗？”  
“你真是，很会说啊、嗯啊、啊啊、”

手指站上液体之后也继续摩擦着。在每一次律动都会跟着一颤一颤地抖动地大腿上落下一吻，丹帝暂时分开了两人紧贴的身躯。  
面对着有经验的奇巴纳，还以为自己会被他玩弄于手心之上，但与预想相反的奇巴纳只是安静地接受丹帝给与的爱抚而已。奇巴纳只是因为爱抚而发出甜腻的叫声，颤动着染上嫣红的紧实的褐色肌肤，用那双湖蓝倒映着男人，并用被汗液沾湿的手指拉住紫色的长发而已，丹帝不知道只是这样也能让自己产生快感。丹帝装作没有发现硬得发痛的下身，拿起被丢在床单上的润滑液。  
倒在手上时一阵冰凉，于是用手把它捏的咕啾咕啾作响来让它温暖一些。这也是丹帝为了不让奇巴纳有不好的回忆而收集回来的知识之一。  
对那独特的声音有所反应的奇巴纳把背着的脸和他那迷茫的眼神转向丹帝。似乎是从他湿润的手指察觉到接下来的行为，奇巴纳吞吐着急促的呼吸将搁在嘴边的手伸向下腹身后的位置，轻轻拉开那宛如呼吸一般地期待着的花蕾。

“哈，…唔、…来，…进来啊……！”

跟他挑战般的视线相反，奇巴纳的瞳孔摇曳着不安的颜色。果然以前发生过什么吧。奇巴纳不是个会害怕的男人，如果问他“你怕吗？”的话，不用想也知道他会露出打从心底厌恶的表情，于是丹帝只是温柔地微笑着用湿润的指尖轻轻碰了碰那处。

“啊……，嗯、啊啊……！”

只是碰了一下就邀请一样吸附着手指的花蕾，让人感觉他的确对这种行为并不陌生。连食指的第二关节也没有收到很大阻碍地陷了进去，丹帝向奇巴纳确认他会不会痛的时候也只是拼命地点头。摩擦了一下那贴附上来的媚肉，前方的柱身就从尖端溢出混着些许白浊的体液。用中指和食指沾了一点后进入身体里进行扩张时，奇巴纳发出带着痛苦的呻吟的同时拱起了腰肢和颈间。用两根手指在里面开合着寻找让他快乐的地方，丹帝轻吻了奇巴纳被沾湿的眼角。

“好、啊啊…”  
“痛吗……？”  
“怎么、啊、可能、啊…！哈、啊、丹帝、”  
“什么…？”  
“啊啊、啊…啊！…哈、…进、来、已经、”

就算不用问是什么也知道，丹帝感觉到下腹变得更加沉重了。

“可是，还没有、”  
“哈…、我、没问题…！”  
“奇巴纳，我不想让你经历痛楚…！”  
“嗯、丹帝！”

奇巴纳抓住丹帝的肩膀把他推开。虽然因为连带着被抽出的手指在身体里摩擦而吐出甜蜜的呻吟并引起腰间一阵快感，但奇巴纳没有在意，顺势把丹帝的身体压倒在床单上骑了上去。丹帝的热量透过布料压在准备好的后方，奇巴纳无法自制地摇晃起腰部，看到这幅光景，丹帝不禁吞了一大口口中的津液。

“呼、……、我、想让你也…、啊、…觉得舒服啊……。”

你像个笨蛋一样一直忍耐，这样说着奇巴纳弯下身体隔着布料把脸部挨近丹帝的下身。混着阳光的味道的男性独有的那个味道，让奇巴纳难耐地把居家服的裤子连着内裤一起拉下。  
从衣物中跳出来的丹帝的下身拍在奇巴纳的脸上。一跳一跳的有着沉重的重量的那个带着独特的气味擦过他的脸边，奇巴纳抽了一下嘴角脸色变得青白一片。

“不、不行、”

所有的一切都是为了这一天而准备的。  
有一些，不可以被第一次和人谈恋爱的劲敌兼恋人发现的秘密。  
一件是，自己有着想被他抱*的念头。  
另一件是奇巴纳自己也跟丹帝一样完全没有性经验，也就是“第一次”的事情。  
对着在是恋人之前首先是劲敌的男人，丹帝说“我想被你抱所以请抱我吧”什么的绝对说不出口，而且也绝对不想说出口。  
而丹帝也同样是“第一次”这一点对奇巴纳而言也是件好事。故意隐瞒自己也是第一次的事实在他说出自己没有经验的时候一边逗弄他一边从容地笑出“你的第一次，本大爷也不是不可以收下”这样的话已经是一个月之前的事了。  
在交往前因为男性的自尊心而在对话中故意装作经验丰富，使得丹帝对奇巴纳抱有“在性事上经验丰富”的印象这件事奇巴纳自己也一清二楚。  
正因如此，才需要精心地准备。为了能够引领男人，能够顺利地把男人的热情纳入体内，每天晚上在洗澡的时候扩张的奇巴纳的后庭也变得能够吞下三根手指了。  
然后就在今晚，觉得时机到了而对丹帝提出邀请。按照计划引导有些紧张的男人，……本来应该是这样的。  
肌肤触碰到的丹帝的一切都远超想象。不管是亲吻着颈边的嘴唇也好，摸索着形状姣好的腹肌的舌尖也好，充满欲望地描绘着奇巴纳的身体的蜂蜜色眼睛也好，伸出手就会缠上来的指尖也好。所有的一切都在把奇巴纳往高潮上推。  
期待就如同春药一般。只是被温柔地触碰就达到顶峰，奇巴纳模糊地想。只是被丹帝触碰而已，就已经快要发狂了。

“奇巴纳？”

丹帝叫出他的名字。听见那担心在男人的炙热面前僵住的奇巴纳的声音，奇巴纳终于回过神来。他先是为男人好像没有听见刚刚脱口而出的那句话而安心，但，问题还没有解决。

“啊啊、那、…个、你，等我一下。”

被扔在床角的包装袋正是之前奇巴纳递给丹帝的套子。是为丹帝准备的……，本来是想这么说，给他准备了倒是没有问题但因为不知道具体尺寸又轻率地认为“那家伙的怎么可能比本大爷的还要大”，导致现在放在寝室的床头柜里的都是奇巴纳的尺寸。  
不，这个，绝对，进不去的吧……。

“奇巴纳！”  
“哇！等、等等、等一下丹帝！”

奇巴纳惊慌地按住等不及地再次覆上他的丹帝的肩膀。  
丹帝对似乎没有要撕开保险套包装的意思的奇巴纳感到疑惑，然后啊啊地想到，既然在性上如此奔放那戴套的做爱，

“该不会是，……第一次？”

听到这里的奇巴纳睁大了那双湖蓝色的眼瞳，脸上连耳朵都变得通红一片。

“是、…是又怎么了、不行吗……？！”

被那双覆盖着水膜的眼睛瞪着也一点都不吓人，反而觉得他更可爱了，丹帝遵从内心的冲动就那么堵住了他的唇。钩住舌头吸取着他口中的蜜液，从被亲得脱力地奇巴纳地手中夺过握住的避孕套，丢到一边。

“呼…、啊、套子、”  
“哈…、…不用了。”  
“不、不用、你，嗯、唔啊、”

跟手指完全无法比较的质量在蠕动的后庭上上下摩擦。即使奇巴纳自己也知道那处正像要把尖端吞入一样期待地收缩着，也无法停止腰部的晃动。丹帝也因为初次体验到的感觉而皱紧了眉头大大地吐出一口气

“奇巴纳，”  
“啊啊…嗯、啊、”

丹帝抓住了奇巴纳宛如求救一般伸出的手。落在他手背上的吻就是信号。

“嗯……唔啊！啊、啊啊、”  
“……啊、呼…、奇、巴纳……。”

搏动着的炙热分开了肉壁。  
多亏了奇巴纳一个月来的努力，虽然有一点微小的疼痛感但丹帝的温度毫无阻碍地埋进了奇巴纳内。但那想要破开手指到达不了的内侧时带来的压迫感跟快感实在是沾不上边，奇巴纳从口中泄漏了痛苦的声音。

“啊、咕、嗯唔、”  
“咕、……、奇巴纳……，”  
“啊、丹、帝咿、啊、”  
“哈…、唔、”

不知道过了多长时间，一边轻柔地抓住紫发一边忍耐着很长的压迫感时丹帝的毛发终于抵上奇巴纳的臀部，奇巴纳迷迷糊糊地理解了那个热量全部进入到身体里。那因为情动而湿润的蜂蜜色眼眸像是要忍耐他的紧致般的闭上，从他额上流下的汗液滴在奇巴纳的颈边。皮肤感受到他吐出的温热的气息而颤抖。被全伽勒尔深爱着的男人，丹帝，陶醉在第一次被紧致湿滑的肉壁包围的感触中。

“丹、……啊、帝、”

呼唤男人的声音是那么的甜蜜。平时绝对听不到的声音只有今天是特别的。被叫到名字而睁开的那双蜂蜜色眼眸中饱含着欲望和爱意地凝视着他，倒映着奇巴纳的身影。  
啊啊、真受不了，那双眼睛。  
没有尝过败北的滋味的无敌的冠军，伽勒尔地区的英雄。被强大的、丹帝热情的视线抓捕住的瞬间是奇巴纳最喜欢的时刻。

“啊……、你也…、脱、”

代替地回应奇巴纳的是男人粗重的呼吸，衣物像是被甩掉一样散落在地上。  
丹帝的双臂抱紧了奇巴纳的身躯，互相接触到的皮肤让人舒适。像是令人焦急地，又像是让他适应一般缓慢地活动的腰部也让人深感爱意，奇巴纳回抱了丹帝的背。

“哈…、啊、奇巴纳、已经、好了吗…？”

不用问是什么也知道。缓慢地画着圆圈的丹帝的腰肢渐渐大胆地活动了起来，引起奇巴纳的快感。

“呼、嗯、啊啊……！”  
“…呐，奇巴纳…、呃、”  
“好了…、已经好了、”

继续说着按你喜欢的来，丹帝舔了一下嘴角，俯视着奇巴纳的身躯。丹帝把腰部向后拉，奇巴纳随着硬挺又炙热的肉块从身体中按压抽出的甜美的丧失感发出销魂的呻吟。奇巴纳马上像是要糊弄过去一般用手背捂住嘴巴，丹帝安静地笑了起来。

“…好像很舒服啊。”  
“啊、呼、哈啊……、闭嘴…啊啊！”

后退到快要全根抽出的位置，媚肉像是要阻止他一般紧紧地吸住，又再次用热量挤开收紧的内侧。  
抽出，再往深处推入。仿佛是要让里面记住男人的形状一般慢悠悠的动作，奇巴纳的腰肢被甘美的酥麻支配着止不住颤抖。  
丹帝的动作像是顾虑着奇巴纳一样缓慢，带着他攀向高峰。虽然觉得里面被缓慢地按压也非常舒服，但这一个月来奇巴纳想象中的丹帝要更加、像是野兽一般紧咬住不放的感觉。

“咿……、啊、丹、……帝”  
“哈啊、…嗯…？”

一边活动着腰部，一边回应着奇巴纳的呼唤的丹帝的蜂蜜般的眼睛像是要被欲望融化一般。不对，不是这样。他想要的是那种、在对战的时候会看到的燃烧着的蜂蜜色。  
抓住他紫色的头发把他拉了过来，看着那双惊讶的蜂蜜色眼眸的奇巴纳在丹帝的唇上咬了一口后咧起了嘴。

“哈啊、嗯、太、温柔了啊……！”

再，给我，更多。  
在最近的距离感受着丹帝的吐息一个字一个字地说着，那双蜂蜜色眼睛就宛若被火焰点燃一般。啊啊，就是想看到这双眼睛啊，奇巴纳这么想着眯起眼的瞬间，男人的炙热以一种凶猛的气势贯穿了体内。

“嗯啊、啊啊……！！”  
“哈、唔、这样、吗…？”  
“啊！咿……、等、哈啊、不…”

本来因为温吞又甜腻的快感而变得软绵绵的奇巴纳被几乎能称得上是暴力的快感席卷全身。原来只是磨蹭着肉壁的动作在加快速度之后蜕变成毫不留情地刮着肉壁的东西，温柔地按压深处的插入变成了重拳一样的动作，再也无法停止口中溢出的喘息。再刚开始插入的时候因为沉重的压迫感和些许的疼痛而有些萎软的奇巴纳的下身也重新取回了硬度，哀求着高潮一抖一抖地跳动。  
从紧咬着自己的炙热不放的肉壁得知奇巴纳已经快要迎来极限，丹帝紧追着不放地触碰奇巴纳的前方。泄漏出的前列腺液混着白浊流到粗糙的掌心，在尖端画圈一样磨蹭就达到了极限。

“啊啊…、啊、啊、咕——！！”  
“哈、啊，好、紧…！”

丹帝抱住全身抽搐着高潮的奇巴纳。一边亲吻那失去焦点，被泪水沾湿的湖蓝一边安抚地摸着奇巴纳仍然跳动着的腰肢。

“哈、……哈啊、啊、呼”  
“奇巴纳，你没事吧……？”  
“啊、……丹、帝……”

视线对上了那蜂蜜色的眼眸。逐渐意识到就是这个滴着汗的男人把自己推上了高潮，稍微分开了紧贴着的身体，在两人有些色差的褐色皮肤间奇巴纳射出的白浊液体黏糊糊地带起了丝。  
说起来这家伙，没带套啊……。  
想起这件事来，奇巴纳想着得处理一下里面向两人的结合出伸手。丹帝的炙热依旧保持着热度深埋在那里，奇巴纳终于发现了一件事。  
这家伙，该不会，还没，

“哈、……，奇巴纳，”  
“啊、那个，丹、丹帝、”

被温柔地爱抚着的腰间不知道什么时候被手牢牢地抓住了，丹帝那甜蜜的蜂蜜色的瞳孔再次带着滚烫的情欲俯视奇巴纳。

“我还没有结束，今天会让我舒服的吧？”

用这里，用手指描绘着结合处的丹帝如同太阳一样笑了。


End file.
